


the circus

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee was meant to marry Zhao, but she loved Sokka instead. Her family is a circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the circus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006, slightly creepy and more than embarrassing, and posted here again for archival purposes.

"Ty Lee, you have grown to be so very pretty."

Ty Lee smiled graciously. "Why, thank you, Admiral Zhao. You have grown to be quite handsome in your age, too."

His hand moved to her thigh and Ty Lee wanted to hit him – but it was not proper for a lady to hit a man when 'he has done nothing wrong'.

She sighs and smiles back.

 

* * *

 

"Ty Lee, Admiral Zhao has asked for your hand in marriage. How wonderful! We would have never thought _you_ would ever get married."

Ty Lee stared in shock. She wanted to say no, never – but Ty Lee was an obedient child. "That would be… wonderful, mother."

 

* * *

 

When they are married, Ty Lee looks for help in Zuko and Azula, but to no avail. They had already gone over this. Ty Lee had accepted (only to please her parents) and so this was completely legal (and sane).

Katara, the waterbender, smiles because she knows nothing. The Avatar gives his blessings because he knows no better. Sokka, the warrior, sulks in the corner because she is the one girl he could never get. And she wants to cry.

Zhao is not an unkind man to his young wife. He dotes on her and buys her things. But Zhao is a very jealous man, and when he catches her making eyes at one of the young benders practicing in the yards, he has the man moved to another division.

Ty Lee keeps her mouth shut because she _has_ to.

 

* * *

 

When Mai comes to visit she is very surprised to see Ty Lee in a relationship with Admiral Zhao. She has heard the stories but dismisses them as gossip. But when she arrives to see Ty Lee in a golden caravan riding through the streets, Mai knows she does not belong.

But Mai cannot do anything.

 

* * *

 

When Ty Lee knows she is pregnant, she cries. Only after four and a half days she goes to her husband and tells him of her news.

"Splendid," he says. "Our children will be beautiful, no?" Ty Lee frowns.

She can take it no longer and wants to go **home**. But her parents have forsaken her (she is a married woman), and she cannot find a place to stay anywhere else.

She goes to the waterbender ( _Katara)_ for help.

"Oh my!" Katara exclaims. Sokka harrumphs and the Avatar's eyes are wide. They are leaving to go the South Pole next week, and they will find they have some 'extra cargo'.

Ty Lee will be going with them.

 

* * *

 

When Ty Lee's child is born, it has gray eyes and brown hair. The baby is a girl, and she is named Gizen. The baby is born on the ship to the South Pole (they must make many detours). Katara (the waterbender) delivers the child. When Ty Lee first looked at her child she cried.

_ Our children will be beautiful. _

 

* * *

 

It is when Gizen is two that Zuko comes to the South Pole to stay, not just as a visit. The Fire Lord asks Katara's hand in marriage (of course she says yes). Zuko relinquishes his throne to his (now good) sister, Azula. Zuko is surprised to see Ty Lee.

When Ty Lee hears that Zhao has announced her dead and there are rumors of Azula and him being together, she is humored. Azula is having her leftovers.

 

* * *

 

It is when Gizen is four and fluent in speech when she asks her mother the dreaded question.

"Why don't I have a father, mother?"

Her daughter is not an outcast because she is from a different nation and has no father. If anything, she is accepted even more. She has picked up on Ty Lee's talents for acrobatics and the other children 'oo' and 'ah' at her.

_ What is race (what is blood) to a child? _

 

* * *

 

Gizne has only been four for seventeen weeks when Ty Lee learns she can firebend. Zuko teaches her all he knows (which is, surprisingly, a lot). Gizen does not practice in front of the other children and does not flaunt her talents like Azula did many years ago, to Zuko's happiness.

In fact, she barely firebends at all, but she is _very_ good at it.

 

* * *

 

When Gizen is five and a half a letter comes from the Fire Nation saying that Ty Lee's father (the letter, of course, is for Zuko) is very sick and will die very soon. He had probably already died by the time the letter had arrived, said the captain of the ship who delivered it.

Ty Lee must attend her father's funeral.

 

* * *

 

Ten Sou's funeral is on Gizen's birthday and her daughter wants to know why they are going to a place where everyone is dressed in all black. She says to her daughter that this man was important, and that he was her grandfather. Gizen quiets and Ty Lee takes her hand.

When the ceremony is over, Ty Lee hurries her daughter away. She does not wish to be recognized.

 

* * *

 

The South Pole is a very nice place to live, Ty Lee decided one day. She is sitting in her igloo home when she hears someone from the front calling her name. Today is her twenty-second birthday. Sokka (the warrior) walks in and smiles at her. He hands her a package and nudges her on to open it.

Inside there is a very nicely carved necklace. Ty Lee knows the meaning of this. Slowly and deliberately, she tied it around her neck.

Sokka, like Ty Lee, has also been married before this. His wife, Suki (the kyoshi warrior-woman) died from a sickness – Ty Lee believes the sickness was called pentapox – and he has moved on. Gizen has forever loved Sokka like a father (he treats her like his daughter) and accepts him readily into their small family.

When the two are married there is a big party and everyone rejoices. That was the night that Katara and Zuko _finally_ had their first child.

 

* * *

 

One whole year has passed (Gizen has grown up much – she is now almost eight) and Ty Lee has another child. It is a girl again, and it has chestnut hair and blue eyes. Her face was much the same as Gizen's was as a baby.

Her name is Kilana and she is beautiful. _Our children will be beautiful_ – but it was not his.

 

* * *

 

It is when Kilana is only four months old when news of Azula's death reaches them. Azula and Zhao had both died. Zhao had died by assassin – Azula by suicide. Apparently she had been in love with Zhao and killed herself when she found him dead. It struck her as strangely ironic.

Zuko must move back to the Fire Nation to re-take his role as Fire Lord. Katara is going with him, and so Sokka asks Ty Lee if he has her permission to move the family to the capital (formerly Old Ozai – the old Fire Lord was a bit obsessed with himelf, now called Pai Sho in memory of dear old Iroh – he isn't even dead yet…). Ty Lee says yes.

The trip takes three months to get there and by the time they do Kilana is eight months old. Gizen is eight and very pretty. She is excited to go to the Fire Nation again and see the tropical jungles and explore – and maybe to see the circus.

When they first arrive on the islands Ty Lee can remember her childhood – but Sokka puts his arm around her and leads her towards the palace.

 

* * *

 

When Ty Lee had arrived at the palace, Zuko had decided to have given her all of Zhao's lands (he had no heirs) and property. She refused at first, but then kept it, if only to keep her title in the Fire Nation Isles. When you are a woman and have no title, you are not treated with respect.

Ty Lee found her old outfit – pink and short and perfect. She puts it on and remembers.

 

* * *

 

Azula's funeral is more of an event than an actual procession. Ty Lee sees Mai and Mai sees her – but she is not surprised, since she knew Ty Lee was never dead. That night Fire Lord Zuko announced to his nation that Lady Ty Lee was alive.

Her mother had a heart attack and died.

She went to Zhao's funeral (but only for moments), and then to her mother's. Ty Lee sat with Gizen near her headstone and whispered very quietly, very quietly, to her youngest daughter, "This was your grandmother, and she loved you very much." _She would have._

'I have been to too many funerals.' She thinks.

 

* * *

 

Ty Lee is still twenty-five when she realizes that she is again pregnant. Kilana is one, and Gizen is nine. Sokka is very happy – he hopes it will be a little boy that he can name after his late father.

Ty Lee hopes it is another girl that will learn acrobatics, but a little boy would be great too.

 

* * *

 

When in the market one day Gizen (now nine and one half) asks her mother what she wanted to be when she was her age. Ty Lee says she wished to join the circus. Gizen is excited by this and says that would be wonderful. (She has now been proclaimed a firebending master, since she started at such a young age, and has moved on to practicing acrobatics again.)

"Just don't forget to tell me if you do," Ty Lee warned. Why? Gizen had asked. "Because then I can go and see your shows." And Gizen laughed.

 

* * *

 

The baby has been in her womb for almost exactly nine months when it comes, and it is just in time (it will always be this way). It is born and it is what Sokka has been wanting for so long – a baby boy to teach the way of the warrior. He is overjoyed and Ty Lee insists that the baby be named after his father, though Sokka says that he does not want to be overzealous.

Hakoda is his name, and he will grow up to be very charming. Many girls will fall for his pale skin, brown hair, and icy eyes (the ladies swoon).

 

* * *

 

Gizen's tenth birthday party is something to be reckoned with. Gizen wears a long, gray dress that is elegant. Later she comes to her mother claiming that a young man asked to dance with her and what does this mean? Ty Lee laughs and tells her daughter that the boy likes her. She makes a funny face.

"But boys have cooties." Someday you will grow up and have a family, Ty Lee responds. _For now, that is a good train of thought_.

 

* * *

 

Two years have passed quietly and Gizen is twelve. Kilana has turned four the past month and Hakoda is two and perfecting the arts of walking and talking. It is a surprise when one day Kilana stumbles into a puddle and they rush towards her only to find that the water is moving with her will.

Sokka tells her that waterbending must run deep in the family.

Katara has consented to teach the young Kilana waterbending and she quickly excels at it, even at her young age. She is six (Gizen is fourteen and Hakoda is now four) when Katara says that she can teach her no more. Kilana is considered a prodigy and now practices in the large gardens of their estate.

 

* * *

 

It is only two weeks later when Katara and Zuko visit again, this time bringing old friends.

It is an even bigger surprise to learn that Aang and Toph have gotten married and are expecting a child – most of the Avatars never get married. Ty Lee is very happy for them. A young man is traveling with them. He is sixteen and very handsome. He is not their child, but he is an orphan boy from the way east side of the Earth Nation. He can bend the earth, Toph says, and she has been teaching him.

Gizen seems very attached to this boy.

 

* * *

 

When Katara, Zuko, and their four children return to the palace Aang and Toph stay behind for a long stay. Aang needs to stay in the Fire Nation to keep an eye on them, but doesn't want to live in the palace where they will be many processions. Toph has their child; a boy that they name Gyatso after the monk that Aang loved so. Ty Lee smiles when the child is born and Kilana and Hakoda gather around to see the new baby. Gizen is nowhere to be found, and neither is the young boy, Shiro.

Ty Lee finds them kissing outside in one of the gardens and hides a smile with her hand. She chooses not to tell Sokka.

 

* * *

 

Toph and Aang stay until Gyatso is one. On the eve before they leave, Shiro clears his throat obviously. Sokka looks up from the head of the dining table. "I wish to ask Gizen's family for her hand in marriage." There is a clang of silver and Ty Lee turns to see Gizen with one hand over her mouth and her eyes filled with happy tears. Sokka's face was red and Ty Lee softly patted his arm. _You knew?_ His face asked her. _Of course, of course._

Sokka sighed. "I would be very happy to give my daughter to a wonderful man with such promise."

Gizen is married only one month later and it is the second biggest wedding the Fire Nation has seen recently. Two months after the wedding Ty Lee is pregnant, and so is her daughter.

 

* * *

 

Ty Lee is thirty and still beautiful, or at least Sokka tells her so. Then she tells him that his daughter (not biological, but what is the difference?) is pregnant and he is very upset. She tells him that he will have grandchildren, though, and he smiles faintly.

 

* * *

 

Gizen's children are born one month before Ty Lee's. There are two – a boy, Heron, and a girl, Zalhire (Zal-hear-ee). Heron is named after the Earth Kingdom hero, and Nalhire after Zhao's mother.

Gizen said that her child should embrace their heritage.

Ty Lee has her child and her own daughter Gizen is right there with her the whole way. Sokka waits outside the room, and Kilana and Hakoda huddle with him. When screeching is heard throughout the house, you can visibly see their shoulders relax.

It is yet another baby girl, and Ty Lee thinks before naming her. Gray eyes with Ty Lee's hair. Ty Lee smiles and decides that someone should be named after her. _Azula._

 

* * *

 

It has been two years since the birth of Gizen's twins, and Kilana has finally turned nine. Since, in the North Pole, this is the age when a father chooses his daughters to-be husband, Kilana insists that her father will choose hers. Hakoda is seven and laughs.

They travel to the North Pole for one year, leaving behind Ty Lee and her two children. Gizen has long since moved to her own estate in the Earth Kingdom. It turns out that Shiro has lands there.

When Kilana and Sokka come back one whole year later (Azula is three and so are the twins), they come back empty-handed. Kilana has learned more waterbending (Hakoda is jealous he can't waterbend), but has chosen no husband-to-be.

When Ty Lee asks, Kilana sniffs and says, "All the boys there were way too wimpy for me."

 

* * *

 

Another whole year – time does go by quickly when you are having fun, does it not? – and Gizen and Shiro are expecting another child. Azula has turned four and accidentally waterbended. Ty Lee finds it ironic that Azula is a _waterbender_.

The twins are interesting indeed; Heron can bend fire and Zalhire can bend earth.

 

* * *

 

Time has gone by and Kilana is thirteen. She has chosen her husband-to-be, a child of Hahn, the one Sokka hates so dearly. His son is much different and kindly to Kilana. They will be married in two years. Ty Lee smiles because her children are growing up so fast.

She looks at her swollen belly – the last time she will have a child, she promises. Ty Lee looks around at the family reunion and sees Gizen and Shiro's third (and last) child, Shayon.

_ Ty Lee's family is a circus. _

When she looks at Gizen and her children she finds eyes that she so wanted to escape and love that was never there. She tries not to seem obvious but one night Gizen lays a hand on her arm. _I understand._

_ Our children will be beautiful. _ But they weren't his; they were never his.

The fireflies buzz around in the twilight and her smile is barely there. Her family is all around her playing in the grasses, even her newest child, Yue the girl. Kilana has been married and is expecting. Her belly is very large and ripe-looking. Hahn is happy and Sokka is elated. Gizen is content as a mother. Hakoda is engaged to a young girl from the Southern Water Tribe. He plans to move back there and help repopulate. Ty Lee's children will be spread around the world. She is proud.

Azula (she is eight and all grown up) comes up to her mother and looks at her. "Mother, you are getting older."

Ty Lee smiles. Azula realizes her mistake and corrects it. "I don't mean it like that."

"I know."

"You are just so wise."

Azula scurries off to the table and Ty Lee again looks at the sunset and the fireflies buzzing around her. The sky is pink and purple and orange and _beautiful._ Her smile is small but her heart is big.

Yue comes up and tugs on her skirt. "Momma, dinner now."

"Alright, you go ahead. I'll be right there in a second."

The sun is now falling behind the far away mountains. Ty Lee's hand reaches out, as if to touch it, but falls again to her side. She whispers softly into the failing sunset, _"My aura has never been pinker."_


End file.
